The Art of the Hunt: The Creature Born to Kill
by kivyroku
Summary: Human Hunters have always hunted werewolves, but evolution and time created another form of creature meant to hunt these werewolves. But they were so dark, so dangerous, that nature and humans locked them away. With a world so far ruled by Werewolves, these creatures are ready to take back the hunt, and show the world what a TRUE Alpha Species is.
1. Prologue

The Art of the Hunt: The Creatures Born to Kill

Preface: I have always had an excessive imagination when it comes to the stories and plots in Teen Wolf, and I've finally let them build up enough that I really want to write about it. There will be some crossover when it comes to mythological themes, so please let me know if it becomes too much and it should be more of a crossover. I hope you guys enjoy the prologue, and are eager for more to come

Prologue: The Lore of the Hunters

For centuries, now more than ever, werewolves have traveled in packs across the world; teenagers, adults, and elders from the old ages have grown, changed, and abided by the laws of the wolf. But for a time, people feared the wolf, and the wolf earned that fear...so much so that the people flocked to the Druids for aid to control this horrid race of nature. The Druids refused to aid humans, claiming they were part of a natural order that could not be upset but some did not feel this way, some went against the old ways, and sought other deities for aid. These Darach's found refuge and aid in an ancient dark god whose worship had been forbidden by the Druids for years. They prayed and called for his aid, but they did not receive it in the way they expected…the god released a plague amongst them that devoured their people, in their tongue it was known as Sanguanaris but to others it was called 'The Red Death'.

The disease killed thousands before anyone learned more about the disease, the rest of its name and how it was meant to help the people. It's full name, to the Darach's was 'Vampyrus Sanguanaris' and was meant to not only kill humans, but transcend their human limits and evolve…into a form of creature even more dangerous, lethal, and 'blood' thirsty with only one purpose…to be biologically engineered to hunt and kill all beings that were inferior to it. The first coming of these creatures was recorded by the Druid's as the 'muir fuil' or 'Sea of Blood', after the plague had settled. It took nearly one hundred years for the Druids to undo this dark act, the Darach's were killed and the 'fuil poi tares' or 'blood drinkers' sealed away. Years past as wolves and humans reclaimed the world and found ways to coexist, or exist in secret, and the plan of the dark god was finally stopped. But the thing about deities is, especially one so dark….they usually see things on a bigger scale, on a more long term basis. After all…they have all the time in the world.

The Introduction Chapter is coming soon, so I hope you guys are hooked, there is a video game that some of this mythology is mixing with so if you guys notice; I hope you guys don't get turned off by it.

And if you don't well then just sit back and enjoy the mystery!

-Connor


	2. Ep 1: A Silver Dollar Part One

The Art of the Hunt: The Creatures Born to Kill

Like I said, the introduction was on the way so here it goes…hope you enjoy.

Episode One: A Silver Dollar Pt. 1

A dark night, storm and rain still slick on the road as a police car makes its rounds down the road, to see something unexpected on a routine patrol…a car crushed against a tree near the town entrance. Officer Cambell pulled over next to the wreck, he parked his car and stepped out to see a young man stepping up from the wreck…odd, he wasn't there a second ago. "Are you okay, young man!?" Cambell yelled, although as the young man stepped closer he could see him in the light of the flashing strobes of the police car….he didn't appear to have a scratch on him. "Young man, are you okay?" Cambell asked, a little more confused as he stepped closer.

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine but….but my parents they were, it was raining and…I didn't know what to do we just…" he was obviously frantic, no coherent sentences or statements, Cambell rushed down to comfort him.

"It's okay, what's your name son?"

"Cassius…Cassius Bal…" the young man stuttered out, he was pale and soaking wet, how long had he been out in this?

"Okay Cassius, okay, just calm down…there is a blanket in the back of the police care, you should warm up how long have you been out here?"

"A few hours…" he barely chattered out behind his teeth, what was he doing for those hours? Stuck in the back of the car with…his parents? his sister? Cambell hurried to down the slight slope to the wrecked car against the tree. He shined his flashlight into the driver's side window to see just what he'd been afraid of, the mother's body was horribly crushed against the steering wheel, blood soaked her dress and dashboard of the car.

"Good god…" Cambell covered his face as he fought and pried the driver side door open; the woman slumped out of the car, held by her seat belt in the car. He fell back on his back; his light dancing across the empty face of the woman in the car…Cambell struggled to regain his composure as he stood up and got a better look at the woman in the car. She looked dressed to go dancing, a satin white dressed drenched in dry blood from top to bottom, if it wasn't for the base of the dress' white trim he would have thought it was red. As he made his way up to her face he noticed…there was a large cut that looked like two slashes from ear to ear on her throat. "What the hell…" Cambell crept up to investigate the cuts closer, as he stood up his light caught something else…the passenger door was open with no one inside.

"Hey son! Did you say your father was in here too…!?" Cambell waited in silence, the light rain and sound of his car's ticking hazard lights ringing in the night. "Young man…Cass!?" still nothing, Cambell stepped closer looking at the cuts again, "What the hell did this…" suddenly, a hand gripped and turned Cambell around with inhuman speed to face a tall man wrapped in black.

"Here, let me show you…" within the time it would have taken for Cambell to even process the person in front of him, he found himself vaulted into the air as it felt like a two-pronged meat hook reaped through his throat and the sound and smell of blood washed through his nose and senses as he landed harshly on the top of the vehicle.

The police car lights switched off as Cassius walked down through the shadows to the side of the wrecked car, coming alongside the passenger side. "Hello mum…I must say, you look a lot like my mother, not that I remember her particularly well, but thank you for lending a helping hand for the evening" he pats her face as her lifeless body slips through the seat belt and into the puddle of blood before the car. "Oh…mind your head dear…" Cassius' ramblings were interrupted by the sound of curdling and flesh tearing from the roof of the car, Cassius turned his head up to his younger brother atop the police officer. "Marcus have some manners for god sakes…" he turned on his heel and started making his way up the slope back to the road.

"Oh come on brother, I hadn't eaten since the last state over…you can't expect me to run on that for so long…especially with such a job ahead of us…" Marcus exclaimed as he cleaned his mouth and stood behind his brother. In the light of the exposed highway road, Marcus' jet black hair comes just past his ears, a long black trench coat covers all 6 feet of him with only a small amount of white revealed from his dress shirt underneath. His face is aged, but preserved, as though it's looked 27 for years longer.

"God, what on Earth made me decide to adopt a brother, I hate dealing with young bloods…" Cassius shook his head as he paced in the middle of the road.

"My glowing personality, my handsome demeanor, your loneliness…?" Marcus wittingly threw back as he made steps closer to Cassius.

"You forgot your quick wit…course it's not THAT appealing…" Cassius turned and smiled his bright white smile as the rain started to stop. With the time it took him to make one step, he was right before Marcus. He looked up from his eye level position with Marcus' chest, to make eye contact with him; his eyes were piercing blue…innocent and cold in a terrifying way with a streak of red in his right eye. His brown hair, and sweet disposition gave him that 18 year old nerdy boy charm but behind is preserved white face was the soul and mind of someone who'd aged…who had aged and seen a lot in many years. "If we're going to operate in this town, we're going to learn ways to curb that appetite, got it?" Cassius said, Marcus gulped and nodded his head…a weight of such simple words left an effect on Marcus that rendered him silent and to only agree, Cassius turned and began walking his way down the road.

"You haven't told me what we're after, brother?" Marcus asked as he recomposed himself.

"There's a bit of legend and lore behind all of it…it's more of a family affair to be blatantly honest…but there's something buried here…something of my family, of our origins from long ago…and I think it's about time we let it out…" Cassius grinned as he scratched a long, deep trench through the metal 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign on the road.

"Now Scott, listen, I'm not asking you to do that much!" Stiles frantically carried on as he buzzed around Scotty, the two making their way through the school hallways as usual.

"Not only are you asking me to talk to Allison, you want me to ask her about Lydia!? I don't know who I'm more afraid of" Scott keeps barreling past Stiles to try and actually make it to class on time, of course that doesn't seem to be too easy with Stiles being as relentless as always.

"Come on Scott, don't act like you're the only one not seeing that you two are on the way to getting back together…" Scott just turned his head away and went to opening his locker. "I'm sorry, was that a 'huge' secret or something? Cause I was under the impression me and the rest of the student body already considered it a fact" Stiles always had a way of knowing what to say and how to keep saying it so that you didn't even have time to think of your own next sentence…and that was exactly where Scott was stuck again, but it was that kind of questioning that helped more often than it was a bother…so Scott just tried to let him go on.

"Look Scott, all I want you to do is ask Allison if anyone has asked Lydia to the Winter Formal yet, I mean…I'm not gonna make a move if she already has someone and shit but…I mean, what if no one has? Then I'd be stupid not to! Right?"

"Uhhh…yeah sure you would Stiles" Scott packed the last of his books and brushed past Stiles to make his way to class…before something stopped him in his tracks. The most repulsive smell that Scott had ever caught, before or after his wolf senses came in, practically froze him in place…until Stiles ran right into him.

"Scott…dude, what the hell? God sometimes it feels like you're not even paying attention to me" and to be honest, Stiles was right, in that moment nothing was pulling more attention from Scott than that horrible stench. It was a mix of things, like the sensation you get when something so cold touches your skin it burns…only it was straight down his nose and throat and was driving him insane. "Scott, are you here with us? Earth to Scott!" Stiles almost gave Scott a good slap to the head before his hand was stopped by Scott's werewolf reflexes, and as soon as he got a grip of Stiles, the stench was gone. Scott shook his head and let Stiles go as he stood up, "man…I'll never get used to those reflexes…" he rubbed his wrist, "so what was up with that? You zone out then go all wolfman overdrive on me?"

"Sorry man, it's….I don't know something…I…" the school ring went blaring to cut off Scott at the perfect moment…he had no idea what to say either. "Look, we better get to class before Ms. Blake gets on our case again" Scott hurried down the hall, leaving Stiles standing there with his famous dumbfounded look.

"Allison….you really aren't paying attention to me today are you?" Lydia chirped as she finished applying her lipstick in her usual 'chest up, shoulders back' attention grabbing position. Allison was drifting off, as she found herself often doing when she thought about, well, anything…from her Mom, to Scott, to anything dealing with the Alpha's in town it seemed like the only time her mind got a rest was when she just looked off into the sky. "Allison!" until a familiar voice would wake her up and out of it.

"What, huh…oh sorry I'm sorry" Allison managed to get out through her grogginess.

"I was SAYING you weren't paying much attention to me today, I've been trying to tell you someone asked me out to the Winter Formal…" Lydia continued to carry on.

"Lydia, when am I not paying attention to you, and what's the big surprise about Aiden asking you to formal?" Allison coldly replied, leaving Lydia with an even more surprised look on her face than usual.

"What? I…I didn't say it was Aiden…"

"We all knew it would be Aiden" Allison shook her head as she started pulling out her books and pencils as Ms. Blake began preparing herself to teach Chemistry.

"Oh come on Allison, I would hardly say I'm THAT predictable…am I…" Lydia asked, giving a quizzical look.

"Best friend answer?" Lydia looked at Allison for a second and hesitated.

"Best friend answer"

"That was a complete and total surprise…" Allison chuckled as she turned and opened her notebook.

"You know, if you don't get better at this best friend thing, I'm gonna have to start questioning your sincerity" she pouted as she began following suit. Her eyes danced over to the front door of the classroom for a second to meet with Aiden as he came in with his brother as usual. But like any moment of fleeting romance, it just ended up getting ruined by Stiles' normal buffoonery as he hurried into the classroom with Scott.

"Well well…in record time for you both I'd say, good job you two…now if you could avoid knocking over anymore of your fellow students while you make your way to your seats" Ms. Blake embarrassingly pointed out as she waited for the rest of the students to take their seats.

"Could you guys have made your entrance any more profound?" Isaac laughed in his seat as Stiles and Scott sat behind him.

"Hey, we made it to class in time, and you heard her say it, it was our 'record time' I don't know about Scott but I'm gonna be proud and enjoy it while it lasts" Stiles beamed as he started taking his books out, but Scott didn't share his enthusiasm…that frozen stench was still searing his nostrils.

"Scott? Man what's up? Isaac nudged his shoulder to get him to knock him out of his zone, something that lately only seemed to worry or panic Isaac.

"What uh…it's nothing, I think, but….Isaac did you 'smell' something earlier today, in the halls?" Scott instantly regretted saying anything, he felt the air shift from the table just behind them on the other side of the room, Aiden and Ethan heard them, and Scott didn't need to turn around to know they were listening.

"What do you mean? Like worse than usual out of the gym? Or what…?" Isaac obviously didn't know anything, but Scott wasn't about to let it mean anything or let Aiden and Ethan thought it meant anything; he shrugged it off Isaac and went back to focusing on class.

"Okay class, settle down, before I discuss anything further about our assignments, I have an announcement to make, class please welcome our newest classmate Cassius Von Bal" a coin rolled on the floor in through the front door to stop before the teachers feet as a meek and young man walked in slowly but smoothly as he picked up the coin.

"A pleasure to meet you all, you can call me Cass for short, I'm looking forward to studying with all of you…" Cass smiled, a beaming smile as bright as the silver coin he'd just picked up by his new teacher's feet.

" *cough* nerd…" Aiden muffled out from under his breath, leading the class in a cacophony of laughter, which Cass only seemed to beam on through.

"Aiden…" Ms. Blake barked in a stern voice, Aiden kept his smug smile on through it all as he shrugged off Ms. Blake's demand.

"It's not a problem Ms. Blake, if being a nerd means that I'm excited about learning with all of you then call me what you will" he smiled, his British accent even more apparent when he sounded cheery as he flipped his coin into his hand and walked his way to the back of the hall.

"Man, Scott, can you believe this guy someone stoked to actually learn…Scott?" but Scott couldn't hear him, he could barely focus on anything except that burning cold scent that over flowed his nostrils as Cass walked by him, that pure silver coin flipping in the air only seemed to make the feeling worse as he finally sat down at his seat.

"Allison, hey look at Scott…does he seem alright to you?" Lydia whispered as she shook Allison's shoulder to look over in Scott's direction. Allison recognized that look on Scott's face…and it never meant anything good; it started with the Alphas, it started when he became a werewolf, and this time it started when Cassius Von Bal walked past him in Chemistry class.

All done up to the first commercial, hope to have this episode wrapped up later tonight. Comment and so on please!

-Connor


	3. Ep 1: A Silver Dollar Part Two

The Art of the Hunt: The Creatures Born to Kill

Here's the last part to episode one, hope that you guys enjoy it

Episode One: A Silver Dollar Pt. 2

The fourth period bell blared as everyone started panting with relief after another bothersome gym class. Coach Finstock, as always, seemed to take some kind of perverse joy in working his students to the point of near exhaustion; everyone made their way to the locker room with Finstock's annoying third grade words chasing them. "For the love of god, you guys get worse and worse every weekend, if even a two day break is gonna devolve you into these…these…well just….I'll have to start coming to every one of your houses and giving you a drill every day seven days a week!" Everyone just tuned him out, as usual, except for Scott and Isaac, they were going to have to live through it all day today during lacrosse training. "And you, Bal…!" Scott's ears perked up "…last one in, and last one out, I don't know where you grew up but obviously physical training wasn't part of their curriculum was it!?" Cass made his way in, slow and trailing as he got into the locker room, panting and sweating.

"I'm sorry Coach Finstock, you're right, we don't get much physical training at a private school in Dublin" he panted out behind his gritted teeth as he started changing clothes.

"Well while you're here in America we're going to have to break yourself of that old Irish/English/European whatever education and teach you what it's like to just experience some good old fashioned exercise, you got that Bal!? I want you to be able to run that track in four minutes…got it!" Finstock only continued to go on and on attacking the new kid, until Scott stepped in and intervened.

"It's okay Coach, we'll get him into shape, no sweat" Scott beamed as he stepped himself right between Finstock and Cassius.

"Well…if…just make sure you don't slip taking on a charity case McCall…practice in thirty!" and with a whistle blowing exclamation, Finstock was out with the students making their way either out of school or out to the field.

"Pretty nice of you McCall…hope you're not wasting your time" Danny snides as he closed his locker, next to Cass', and made his way out to the field for practice.

"You don't have to worry about me Scott, but thanks for the effort…" Cass sighed as he finished getting himself dressed and gathering his things.

"It's not that, you need to have someone looking out for you here, trust me school isn't nearly as bad as…" Cass gave Scott this look, a mix of 'I know what you're about to say' and 'don't say it'. "Okay, it's that bad, but it's not if you start to surround yourself with friends" Scott shrugged, his usual half smile and attempt to make friends shining through.

"Scott's right…it's not so bad if you got some folks to talk to" Isaac laughed as he jumped up behind Scott. But very quickly, Scott and Isaac found themselves naturally taking near leaps back; Cassius removed that same coin from his bag, and as soon as it was out of the bag, that burning cold scent flooded the room. Scott and Isaac exchanged looks before they noticed just how far they'd stepped from Cass.

"Ummm…thanks but, I really don't want to be a charity case, I can tell you obviously don't want to be too close to me" Cass shrugged; he flipped the coin one time and made his way out of the locker room. As soon as he was gone, Isaac and Scott exhaled at last; the air finally seeming to be cleared in the room.

"What the hell was that smell? Did you smell it to Scott?" Isaac asked, his nose still burning.

"Yeah…did you smell it too?"

"Well duh, how could you not…and before in the…"

"Chemistry Lab, that's right…I didn't know if you could, but the twins definitely picked up on it" Scott remembered the looks and curiosity the two Alpha's had taken while they were in class.

"What do you think it was?" Isaac asked, his eyes red and watering from the stench.

"I'm not sure, but it's gotta have something to do with Cass…and we need to find out what" Scott, took out his phone and hit the speed dial for Stiles…hopefully he and the rest of the crew could find something out while he and Isaac endured something a little more terrifying…lacrosse practice with Coach Finstock.

Stiles hit end on his phone call with Scott as he returned to Lydia and Allison, "looks like you were right Allison, Scott and Isaac both said there was something weird about that guy Cassius" Stiles informed as he sat next to the bench Lydia and Allison were sitting. "I mean seriously, what kind of name is 'Cassius' that's like…agent evil voodoo name of some crazy homicidal British guy!" he rambled.

"Look, all I know is something was up when he walked into class and it seemed to set Scott and twins on edge…so I just want to figure out what's up with this" Allison responded, he wasn't sure what it was that was bothering Scott, or if it was her own thoughts about Cassius making her so suspicious but she was worried.

"Oh come on guys, if you really wanna know something all you have to do is ask in the most polite manner possible" Lydia chirped, as she winked a smile and stood up. Stiles and Allison looked on confused until they saw her making her way towards a familiar new student just making his way out of the school. "Hi there Cass, I'm Lydia, and you're gay…" Lydia smiled as she took Cass and in her gently forceful way sat him down at a nearby table.

"What I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Cass began to ramble on and stutter.

"Don't try and pull that with me, I kind of have a sixth sense about these, but don't be so scared you're in California after all so not too many people mind" Lydia only continued to talk a mile a minute, but it was an art not many people gave Lydia credit for, after all she was the smartest girl in school. Every word she said served some kind of purpose; to get a reaction, earn a response, or to earn comfort it was a high school gossip girl talent turned for the greater good. "So that silver coin you're flipping, seems like it means a lot to you."

"What? Oh this, yeah it's a Silver Dollar my Mom gave to me…she said it was a family heirloom passed down from our ancestors." Cass said, as he flipped the coin between his fingers.

"Could I see it?" Lydia smiled, as she extended her hands to look at it. Cassius tossed the coin into her hand; it had odd scribes and signatures on it, some that looked actually very familiar. "These are cool symbols, what are they celtic?"

"Wow, yeah that's right…my Mom said it was made in this legendary forge up in a mountain town in Ireland known as Jorvaskr that our ancestors used for hunting weapons."

"Sounds like a much cooler family legend and background than mine…what did they hunt?"

"Oh…uhh haha yeah, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…"

"Try me…"

"Well…my family always said…they hunted, well, werewolves." There was a small awkward pause, one Lydia recognized instantly…until she realized how long they'd been silent. "I know, I told you it was a little crazy…"

"No, oh no, not at all…it's actually, kinda cool…not often you got family descendants from Werewolf hunters" Lydia smiled a little to herself as she glanced over at Allison and Stiles.

"Haha thanks, but I actually gotta get going but….about what I said before…I don't exactly advertise it…" Cass took his coin back from Lydia, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"What your…family?" Lydia was still half attentive, half focused on everything she was about to share with Stiles and Allison.

"No…I mean…about my sexuality…"

"What? Oh, no…I won't say anything" Lydia beamed, Cassius just smiled for a brief second before standing up and walking away. Within a minute Stiles and Allison were already at the table, waiting to hear what she'd found out. "Couldn't wait for even a second, could you?"

"No, whatever look just tell us what happened!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You see, this is why you're going to have problems with girls Stiles…no foreplay" Lydia smiled; Stiles turned red and sat right back down. "He said it was made from pure silver, from his family, it had Celtic symbols on it…some of the stuff we found when researching the Darach.

"Huh…well the silver explains a little bit, but I've never known silver to bother Scott or Isaac from a distance like that?" Allison chimed in.

"Well it's interesting you mention that, cause it was what Cass said next that was particularly interesting…he said it was a family heirloom from his ancestors…who hunted werewolves" Allison immediately took notice, and apparently both Stiles and Lydia did. "Well don't look at me, my Dad never mentioned anything about other families that hunted wolves."

"Well there has to be more than one family out there that knows about wolves" Stiles said.

"Clearly, I can talk to my Dad, see if he knows anything; I don't think he'll suspect anything weird is going on if I ask him off the cuff" Allison stood up to leave before they all heard a scream coming from the parking lot.

"Get away from me!" Cassius screamed as he threw his back at the mysterious figure walking towards him, he kept running and screaming for help but couldn't hear anyone coming…the closest anyone was would be in the field for practice.

"I just want that Silver Dollar of yours, and I'll leave you alone…scouts honor" the tall stranger in black smiled as he kept walking towards him, not even mildly dissuaded by anything Cass threw.

"Please…I…fine just take it just please…leave me alone!" Cass fell as he kept trying to run away and threw his Silver Dollar at Peter, only for him to successfully catch it, but as soon as he did the grip caused his hand to burn and he dropped it right where he stood.

"Holy crap, that's Peter!" Stiles gasped from behind one of the cars Allison and Lydia were ducked behind.

"Peter Hale!? What the heck is he doing terrorizing the new kid?" Lydia exclaimed back.

"I don't know, but Stiles you call Scott or someone and tell them what's up and I'll try and stop him" Allison jumped up and over the car before Stiles could even get a word out. "Peter, what are you doing!?" he stopped, after nursing the burn in his hand and turned to face her, he stopped and turned half way only to see Cassius long gone before he said anything.

"Allison, I'm surprised, you're standing in my way, don't you think if I was going about doing something important it must be because, well, it's important?" Peter smiled as he began to ignore that pain in his hand.

"What are you talking about? He's a student who just got here, so what, you like picking on any new kids that come into town!?" Allison exclaimed.

"Of course not, this has nothing to do with the kid…the coin is what the issue is…" Peter stepped aside as he pointed out the coin again.

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you put it together yet Allison? This thing is driving all of us wolves insane the smell is…I can't even describe it but it's also pulling a lot of attention to this town" Peter snarled in frustration.

"So…there was something weird about that coin…"

"Yes…I don't think the boy knew but the silver in this coin is some kind of clandestine and distilled version of silver…so painful we can smell it from miles away…and so can others."

"Others?"

"Yes…while you and the rest of the Scooby gang have been enjoying your cushy lives here at school, Derek and I have been busy fighting off all sorts of feral wolves at the city limits all day" Peter chastised as he walked around the coin towards Allison.

"And neither of you bothered to tell us!?" Allison and Peter both turned to see Isaac and Scott walking toward them from the other end of the lot. "What the hell is going on Peter?"

"Come on, Scott, don't make me repeat myself when you already heard everything I shared with Allison…the coin is bad news and needs to be destroyed" Peter leaned over and picked up the coin with a handkerchief to protect his hand this time.

"Couldn't you have said something, told us, we could have done it without giving the kid a heart attack" Isaac chimed in next to Scott, at a safe distance from Peter.

"Sorry, we didn't have time for formalities, we'll take care of this…thanks for staying out of the way" Peter snided as he made his way back to their home.

"I'm never gonna get used to him" Isaac sighed.

"I'd be shocked if you did…" Scott joked. Lydia and Allison both stepped up from behind the car to join the group. "So I was right Stiles?"

"Yeah, Lydia and Allison started asking questions and I think we have some stuff to work off of" Stiles added as he joined the crew.

"It sounded like there might have been some druid or Celtic legend behind it" Lydia added.

"But I'm guessing we're not about to get any info on that with it getting destroyed now are we?" Scott sighed.

"Now seriously, I'm starting to think that none of you think I can do anything…" Lydia pouted; everyone looked to her for a brief moment, confusion and curiosity on all of their faces. "I got plenty of info, and a photograph memory, at least enough to recognize those symbols if I see them" she beamed.

"What? That…that's awesome Lydia!" Stiles beamed, overtly and over compensating as always.

"I know, so I'll make my way over your house later tonight so we can do some research okay Allison, Toodles!" Lydia winked and walked her away to her car.

"Yeah, great…" Allison sighed, shaking her head, now she was sure it wasn't about to be a pleasant night… and it was as a matter of fact going to be quite long.

Cass kept running until he was sure he wasn't being followed, he caught his breath in the woods, far from the school and where he was sure that none of the wolves would have followed. He took a moment to compose himself before slashing through the base of a tree and letting it fall to the ground with a crash. Within seconds two figures in black were behind him, waiting eagerly for his instructions.

"We were wondering when you would send for us…" Marcus bowed his head as he still towered over the newest member of their group, a red haired girl with jet black eyes and a punk edge to her. She wore thigh high boots with heels and a black corset covered by a punk rock t-shirt…but all of it still concealed by a black Victorian era cloak.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait too long…Ruby, glad you could join us."

"Of course dear brother, I was never far behind"

"I trust that you weren't" Cassius smiled as he stepped forward, wiping the false sweat from his brow. "Immitating a human has to be the most degrading experience I've ever had to do in all of my hunting experiences…" Cass hissed.

"We always do though sir?" Marcus asked quizzically.

"Long enough to eat, never long enough to simply endure them this long…"

"So…did the plan work brother?" Ruby asked as Cassius became more relaxed, and clean.

"Like a charm, the mutts couldn't stand the smell of Jorvaskr Silver, they're burning it to a cinder as we speak." Cassius smiled.

"That's perfect, with that scent diffused and released across the town, those dogs will never be able to smell us for months" Marcus beamed as he turned and smiled to Ruby.

"Mutts from all over the country seemed to have taken notice…not that it'll matter, mindless dogs are useful pets they'll serve as good distractions…" Cassius smiled as he cleaned his nails of wood and tree bark.

"For what, brother dear?" Ruby smiled.

"To cover up for our feeding, of course, Marcus…it's time to bring in the family; we have much land to cover and search…it'll be a lot of camping and hiking through the woods and as we all know camping….is an endeavor best done with family" Cassius beamed through his sharp toothed smile.

"But of course, brother dearest…"

Lydia and Allison could be heard in the elevator arguing as their made their way home, Chris could hear them from a mile away; not that he even needed it exactly. "Allison, can I see you in here for a minute!" Allison froze, she had done anything or been out late with Scott or Lydia lately…what could it be?

Allison walked into the family room to see her father sitting there, seeming to speak with another person in the chair next to him by the fire. As she walked farther into the room, she saw a familiar face in the chair next to him. "Cassius!?" Allison exclaimed, a mix of shock and surprise.

"Well I didn't think my presence would be that terrifying" Cassius chimed, shrinking back into his chair, drinking from a teacup.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to telling you sooner, but I thought you might see him in class today…Cass is a cousin of yours and he's going to be staying with us for a while…"

"I hope my company won't be an imposition" Cass spoke up lightly, with a sincere look and glint in his blue-red eye.

That's episode one everyone, hope that hooked you onto the 'season' reviews and critiques on what you'd like to see happen is something I really like to work in and add to my stories so let me know what you think, what you see coming, and what you might like to see

Example: Next episode, we're going to have someone put in a perilous situation and another loyally at their side…who should it be?

-Danny & Ethan

-Lydia & Stiles

-Ms. Blake & Derek


	4. Ep 2: Dog Days Part One

The Art of the Hunt: The Creatures Born to Kill

Alright, I've taken all the reviews into consideration and will be working on the next episode with your critiques in mind; hope you enjoy the first part!

Episode Two: Dog Days

Marc and Caleb had been dating for a while, and this was finally the night they were going to go all the way, they had driven up to the highest and most popular make-out point in all of Beacon Hills for this special night. The romantic escapades of the night had already been had, and the words exchanged, now all that left was the lustful passion they had planned to ensue in. Marc already had lost his shirt, and was taking his time removing Caleb's navy blue button down shirt as he kissed down his neck to his pale exposed chest. Anyone from the outside could see the small humidity that was beginning to form around the edges of the car windows, and someone certainly noticed. As Marc and Caleb began to grow hoarse as their breath, mouths, and perspiring bodies grew closer and louder, the car starting to rock back and forth as their hands danced over the front of their pants. Marc could feel the button and zipper of his front pants beginning to loosen, and as he opened his mouth to let out a light moan their passions were stopped by a sharp tap at the window that made them near fling each other to the other side of the car. They took their time panting and gasping to compose themselves as they turned and saw a faint white light illuminating the other side of the fogged car window. "Boys…could you roll down your window…" the boys instantly recognized the voice and shamefully tried to clothe themselves as they rolled down the window. "You know when the curfew is, and you know we don't like kids…umm…hanging around here this hour of the night" Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he towered over the humid car window, peeking in but keeping his distance for their sake.

"Sheriff, we're sorry I'm so sorry…we just…please don't…" Marc started blabbering, panicked and embarrassed, never the moment the Sheriff enjoyed when he had to catch kids in these circumstances. "My parents, they….they think I'm out with my girlfriend and if they…" but the Sheriff cut him off.

"Marc, look, I know your parents they're good folks but it's not my job to out you just…get home and keep safe…" Marc nodded and thanked him insistently as he and Caleb got ready to head out. "But Marc…" Sheriff got closer, when he was sure they were both decent "I mean it, your parents are good people and I'm sure they'd understand…don't let your own worries, ruin something that could be good" he nodded towards Caleb, Marc turned his head and smiled.

"Thanks, Sheriff Stilinski…Stiles is lucky to have you" Marc laughed.

"Yeah, well you think you could tell Stiles that? Haha now get home you two, and make sure Caleb gets home safe!" the Sheriff waved as he tapped the roof of the car and watched as they drove off down the road, smiling to himself as he made his way back to his car.

"Sheriff Stilinski is the best…" Caleb laughed as he let out a sigh of relief, "kind of bummed he came when he did though" Caleb smiled as he snuck a hand of his on Marc's thigh.

"Well, haha, better he came when he did then if he came while we were already…you know…" Marc laughed and shivered as he felt Caleb's hand going further up his thigh. "But Caleb, what the Sheriff said…I'm gonna listen to him…" Caleb stopped and looked at him, his eyes wide and surprised. "I know we've been having to sneak around a lot behind my parents, and I know it's been making things hard on you…but I don't want things to be hard on you anymore…" Caleb was silent, "Caleb, what's wr…"

"Look Out!" Caleb screamed, he pulled on the steering wheel, swerving the car to the side as Marc felt the car nearest him impact directly into his side. The feeling of the metal car door against his side made him let out a scream as the car spun around in circles before eventually coming to a stop in the middle of the road. Before Caleb could make another sound, another hard impact was felt on the front of the car as a tall man stood in the impacted crater of Marc's car. But this didn't just look like a man, he had hair coming down the sides of his face with large ferocious claws and fangs, he let out a raw growl that sounded far from anything human as he tore out the windshield. The beast's glowing yellow eyes were all that could be easily made out by the dark; Caleb tried to pull Marc to gain his attention as he hurried to open the passenger door to only be stopped by another one of these beasts. This one looked more female, but the same terrifying features could be seen, right down to the hungry yellow eyes. Just before it seemed the two beasts were about to make a leap, a shadow faster and bigger than anything they'd seen before knocked the monster from front of the car, within another second the beast at the side of the car was gone and the passenger door has been torn open.

"Run, go back to the Sheriff and get help!" a voice yelled in the distance, Caleb didn't ask questions he pulled Marc out from the wreckage and kept him on his shoulder as he hurried up the road. Derek and Peter pushed the two feral wolves into the woods by the side of the road, they knew they weren't getting a meal tonight and turned to run into the woods. "Peter, we have to stop them!" Derek roared as they both landed behind the tree line.

"Why, we already frightened them off…" Peter sniped at his younger nephew.

"Because if they didn't get their meal here, they're going to keep looking for something else now move!" Derek barreled forward, leaving Peter frustrated but understanding as he took off in pursuit behind Derek. They both followed the two wolves for what seemed like hours, through some urban areas in and out of wooded areas until they were finally in the forests around town. Just as Derek and Peter entered the woods they heard two more familiar roars accompanied by the sound of two bodies crashing to the forest floor, "Gotcha…" Derek and Peter came up on Isaac and Scott who had been lying in wait to spring the trap Allison had helped them set, "you know, I have to give Allison credit, Mountain Ash has a number of useful purposes…when it's not being used against you" Derek remarked, Isaac and Scott only looked to each other as everyone gathered together.

"Okay, so we caught the two ferals running amok in this town, now what do we do, ask them to politely stop?" Peter chastised.

"It's a thought…but a more important question might be what are they doing here?" Scott rebutted, he walked his way to the ring of mountain ash, "what brought you here?" Scott called out to the two wolves, to which they responded with only snarls and point slashes at the circle limits.

"Bravo Scott, you do have a way of communicating well with most anyone, but these are feral wolves Scott…they only want to hunt and kill, and there is only one way to deal with them if we want to keep ourselves hidden; right Derek?" Peter turned to Derek, who once again had that look…the look that said he knew how things would end from the start.

"Derek, no, you can't just…just kill them!?" Isaac pleaded.

"Peter's right, if we let them run free all we'll be doing is cleaning up their mess forever…we have to do this now" Derek took a step forward, and prepared himself.

"Derek, you can't…!" Isaac yelled.

"Not…" one of the feral wolves choked out.

"Wait, Derek, listen!" Scott yelled as he held back Derek's hand.

"…Help…" the other wolf barked.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked, stepping slowly closer to the circle.

"Not…Alone…"

"…Help…Us…" with the few words they could hear, a powerful gust of wind blew through the small woods clearing, dashing away all of the mountain ash in the circle. The two wolves lunged for Derek and Scott, they immediately resisted and threw them back, before they could get up Isaac was on them, keeping them to the ground. But before Isaac could even get much of a grip, another large shadow flew from the trees and knocked Isaac on his side far from the other wolf.

"What the hell was that!?" Scott exclaimed, but quickly regretted asking. Three more wolves came from the trees and leaves in the distance to rally with the two wolves. "What the hell…a pack?"

"It's not uncommon, a pack with no alpha, a group of ferals hunts and feeds together…not something too surprising, but around here it certainly is" Peter remarked, preparing himself to fight; the first he'd been doing in a while. Before the wolves could prepare to lunge forward a familiar large roar was heard as the twin's hybrid form landed right in the middle of the feral wolf pack, it flung wolf after wolf like a dog toy against a tree…one after the other. "Well, it looks like we aren't in this fight alone it seems…" Peter relaxed himself again as Kali joined the twins in repelling the wolves.

"Aren't we going to do something, if they keep this up they'll all be killed!" Isaac exclaimed his claws and legs itching to get into the fight.

"And what's the harm in that? If one kills the other then we have one less issue to worry about…and if they both kill each other then it's a win win for everyone" Peter smiled as he stepped back and watched everything play out in front of them.

"You can do what you want, but I'm going to help them!" Isaac charged in to join the fray.

"Isaac…don't!" Scott screamed, but it was too late, one of the stray wolves lunged by the twin-hybrid landed right on Isaac, it's claws digging into his side as they tumbled to the ground. Just as Scott was about to jump in to lend a hand, all of the ferals let out an ear splitting howl accompanied by yelps of pain and agony. Scott lunged in and kicked the feral wolf half-way across the clearing to get him off Isaac as the other feral wolves ran from the clearing. As the twins separated, they turned and looked around with confusion as they made eyes with the Scott and the wolf pack. Allison made her way out from behind one of the trees in the distance and flipped a switch in her hand.

"Supersonic dog whistles, not particularly effective against Alpha's but put enough of them on and you'll send any pack of wolves howling" Allison smiled as she kept herself at a safe distance from both parties.

"So…looks like Deucalian is as concerned with these ferals as we are" Peter remarked as he walked forward to join the group, and their stare down with the Alphas.

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Kali snarled through her still bared fangs.

"Because if they were of any interest you would have tried capturing them, if they were truly a threat then your leader would be out here with you, but if they were an anomaly he was concerned about…he'd send you" Peter smiled, Kali and the twins only able to sit there and not say a word. "How about this, if we find them we'll take care of them, and if you find them then you'll take care of them…sound fair?" Kali could only snarl and leave with the twins in tow close behind.

"And what was the purpose of getting into a glorified pissing match with some of Deucalian's alphas?" Derek asked, once they were sure the alphas were gone.

"The purpose was to confirm what I'd already assumed, that they have no idea what's going on with the feral wolves around here" Peter turned, shaking his head in a fit of frustrated thought.

"That's a good thing, right?" Isaac asked.

"No, Isaac, it isn't a 'good thing' because what or whoever is causing these wolves to go feral in our good little town is not someone or something we know about and that is quite a very 'bad thing'" Peter hissed.

"What about the Darach? Could he be behind this?" Isaac asked.

"The Darach is in tuned with nature, like the Druids, do you think that could mean a Darach could have influence over a pack? Like Dr. Deaton and you Scott?" Allison asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure, but it might be something worth seeing if Lydia's made any headway on, Allison I'll take you home after we make sure the kids up the road are safe." Scott said; his inner alpha showing as he attempted to make his orders sound less authoritative. Everyone nodded and cleared out, Peter taking an exceptionally longer time, as they all knew with the ferals on the run and the alphas out there was really nothing much left for them to do.

"Scott…what about what Gerard said, about Deucalian and the legends of the Druids" Allison inquired.

"Allison, remember what I told you, I want to keep that to ourselves…if Lydia finds out about it then fine but I do NOT want anyone to know we had to go back to Gerard for anything about the Druids" Scott nearly barked, Allison retreated…shocked at his tone of voice until Scott composed himself and stepped forward. "Look, I'm sorry Allison, I just don't want any questions coming up that could put you or your family in trouble…"

"I know Scott, I know, but we have to keep this stuff in mind, if we don't use it or take advantage of it then what was the point of all the risk we took?" Allison pleaded, she locked eyes with Scott firmly with that usual fire and determination she had. But it was hard, hard to keep her eyes locked with Scott and not see the sweet and kind man that made Allison…

"Allison? Allison I said okay, are you there? Earth to Allison?" Allison snapped out of her trance and nearly took a swing at Scott's head before shaking off the thoughts that had run through her head.

"Look, never mind can we just check on them and get home…we got school in the morning" Scott smiled and dashed off into the woods towards the direction of the wreck, leaving Allison far behind. "…so not fair…"

Okay Everyone, this episode is gonna be in three parts because I'm starting to hit my writing stride and each part is starting to come out a little longer than the next. Again, let me know what couple you want to be the first attacked by Cassius and the blood drinkers and I'll write it in to the third part of this episode!

Cheers!

-Connor


End file.
